The present invention concerns a device to receive or transmit electromagnetic waves in the frequency range from low frequencies to hyper frequencies. My previous invention concerning generated oscillators antennas presents disadvantages because of its necessity of electric power to function. The device of the present invention helps to overcome these disadvantages.